


Movie Night

by squidgie



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set sometime in the first season, the gang has a movie night.  But by midnight, it's just Philip and Trevor, alone in the garage.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add now that this is technically cheating on Trevor's part. However, I'm of the line of thought that Rene was the "host" Trevor's girlfriend, and not current Trevor's. If that's a squick for you, don't read.

The room was dark, streetlights and heat flooding in from the outside as shadows flickered around them from the blockbuster movie in the DVD player. The garage was a perfect setting, because they could be as loud as they wanted, and had installed a sound system to prove it. They deserved a little distraction now and then, and that's what tonight had started out as. But then Grant went back home, Carly had to pick up her boy, and Marcy left about an hour back when David texted her. So now, sitting in the dark, it was just Philip and Trevor.

Being in the 21st was so different than what he'd grown up with - what _any_ of them had grown up with. Well, except for maybe Trevor. Trevor was older than the rest of them, combined. But you wouldn't know it based on his host. Of all people to get stuck in a kid still in high school, it was funny that it'd been Trevor, whose host had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday. Philip, Marcy, Grant, and Carly had thrown him his own party, a night not much different than tonight had been. It was apparently a right of passage here in the 21st - as Philip had told the rest, "A big fucking deal." It'd made Trevor smile so bright that it almost took Philip's breath away.

Philip was not one for labels; he'd explained far too many times that he was attracted to the person, not the gender. He'd been introduced to Trevor many years before, and though the age difference was so great Philip could have been Trevor's great-grandfather, his energy was that of someone so much younger. So yeah, maybe it fits that Trevor was forced to go through the late stages of puberty again.

That didn't make it any easier for Philip, though. What made it harder - the phrase making him chuckle - was that the action movie that was just ending, credits starting to scroll, left Trevor asleep on Philip's shoulder. It gave Philip the closeness that he'd secretly desired. But in the body of a twenty-something-year-old guy, Trevor's closeness caused Philip's host body to react as well.

He looked at his watch and realized it was far past midnight. Though it was a school night, Trevor was blessed with something called in-service days, whatever those were. He secretly thought they were extra days thrown into the school year, so kids were able to get more sleep. But at least it gave Philip the chance to study Trevor. Unlike the female form, the male form had more angles, more lines. Trevor was beautiful, with angles and lines that Philip wanted to trace with his fingers. 

As he stared down at the shadow of Trevor's unshaven beard, he was suddenly aware of eyes staring back at him. "Hey," he whispered. "You're awake."

"Yeah," Trevor replied, then stretched and leaned further into Philip. "What do you want to watch next?" He snuggled a little closer, even as Philip wanted to move away.

Philip looked down at Trevor's lips, his eyes. Eyes that were already growing heavy. He only occasionally looked back up at Philip through his eyelashes. "You sure you want another movie? You should probably hit the sack."

"Can I stay here?" Trevor asked. His voice was close to a whisper. And while Philip wished it was due to want, it was probably due to him being so tired. As if reading Philip's mind, Trevor continued, "Mom and Gary are out of town for the weekend. And that house is way too big for just me."

Philip paused, frozen for a second. "But... What if Rene comes by?"

Trevor sighed, hot breath teasing at the hair on Philip's arm so much it gave him goosebumps. "Been avoiding her. Rene was _his_ girlfriend. Not mine. Feels like I'm taking advantage, you know?" After a second, Trevor locked eye onto Philip's. "Besides. It's not Rene that I'm attracted to." 

Trevor's words hung heavy in the dark of the room. But neither of them broke the gaze until the credits stopped and the screen went white.

"There's just one bed," Philip whispered, trying not to break the spell.

Trevor smiled, then leaned up and ghosted his lips over Philip's. "I don't mind sharing."


End file.
